


Blessed Wine 赐福之酒

by linzhishu



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这个梗一开始杰克/大卫无差，野心家姐姐是作为一个背景或者红娘。我挺想写双生姐弟乱伦的，只可惜杰克喜欢男人。不过随缘居的金钱龟告诉我，“直直弯弯之间其实没有那么明确的界限，真基佬和真拉拉都表示他们可以直只是没遇到特定的对的异性之前就被同性吸引了”“他们对于异性比较不容易产生感觉，但是遇见好的也会有欲望想上也会喜欢，只是最终比较乐于跟同性建立感情纽带罢了”，所以我写了这个短篇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed Wine 赐福之酒

牛奶般的脸庞、巧克力一般的棕发、粉色的水润嘴唇、如果睁开的话，清澈见底的绿湖水一般的眼睛。  
这张年轻女性的面容，像是尚未启蒙的孩子般有种近乎圣洁的纯洁感。  
睁开眼睛就面对近在咫尺的双生姐姐，杰克只觉得宿醉后的晕眩恶心又加重了一层。  
其实醒来一睁眼就看到米歇尔对杰克来说实在是家常便饭，这个活生生的教堂壁画般上走下来的美人于杰克而言简直像挥之不去的梦魇。  
原因很明显，光明有多灿烂，阴影就有多浓重。以荒唐浪荡闻名全国的杰克对于米歇尔还真是个完美的反衬。  
杰克翻了个身，仰面看着头顶他比自己房间还熟悉的天花板，默默地想到，他见过这张脸最好的样子，和最糟的样子。  
小时候的米歇尔经常处在病弱的憔悴中，苍白而虚弱，即使如此仍旧平静而强势。  
杰克想不明白为什么父亲总认为米歇尔是需要呵护和怜爱的，哪怕米歇尔时不时陷入病危的抢救中，所有认识她的人中只有杰克一个人从来不认为米歇尔会就这么死掉。  
她那种目空一切，仿佛连生死都在掌握中的姿态，或许只有杰克一个人看到过。  
此刻，从死神手中夺回生命和健康的米歇尔就躺在杰克身侧，面对着他，安然阖眸，即使在睡梦中也美丽动人。  
这个十八岁生日宴会上，对全国直播的摄像机发誓终身不嫁、把自己完全献给上帝和上帝的子民、此后每一次呼吸都属于上帝、全身心为了人的安康幸福而活的圣女公主，已经几乎是全国男性的女神，能如此近距离的碰触她的男人，也只剩下她的父亲和弟弟。  
应该说，只有弟弟，国王塞拉斯即使宠爱米歇尔也不会和她亲昵到这个地步。 

杰克不知道他的警卫员为什么会有这个认识，但好像从他最开始混迹酒吧和会馆，醉得不省人事之后，警卫员就会打给米歇尔，然后米歇尔来把他领回皇宫。  
全民女神的公主殿下会出入风月场所只会是为了她不成器的弟弟，这已经是全国上下公认的了。  
有谁知道杰克第一次踏进酒吧还是米歇尔带他去的？  
不知道是不是因此残留了那么一星半点愧疚，米歇尔才从来没有把杰克丢在外面不管，不管杰克的警卫员打她的电话时多晚或者多早，她都会找到他，把他带回家，督促他洗澡换衣服上床——她的床。  
米歇尔从来不会多费一道功夫把他送回自己的房间。  
而如果杰克没喝的那么多，能够自己走路，有时候也会醉醺醺地走到米歇尔的房间，米歇尔会把他拎起来扔进浴室，从来不会把他扔出门。  
国民都知道公主和王子关系亲近，米歇尔在电视访谈中也玩笑般提到过她让杰克和她一起睡，都没人觉得这个年龄的姐弟同床共枕有什么不对，众人大概都已经把米歇尔看做某种神性的化身了，她既然爱全世界的人，爱自己的浪荡子弟弟更是理所当然。  
当然，杰克知道，他们一点都不相爱。  
在杰克看来，他们甚至可以说是互相憎恨的。  
他们是双胞胎，出生只相差四分钟。米歇尔是国王的长女，而杰克是国王唯一的儿子。  
这就是所有矛盾的原因了。 

身下的床垫发生变化，是旁边的人动了，杰克扭过头，正看到米歇尔睁开眼睛，露出湖水一般的瞳仁。  
那双美丽的眼睛里满是熟睡后的慵懒与惬意，带着残留的朦胧睡意凝视弟弟，米歇尔用纤细的手指揽住杰克的脖子，拉过他的头，在他嘴唇印下轻轻一吻，作为早安的招呼。  
然后她才翻身起床，杰克则怀着蕴绕不去的宿醉头痛，把被子扯到头上，蜷缩起身体。  
米歇尔没有丝毫避讳在床边脱掉睡裙，换上今日的正装，杰克被衣料摩擦悉悉索索的声音催眠得昏昏欲睡，他仍旧睁着眼睛，视线朦胧地透过薄薄的被单与头顶洒下的灯光看着姐姐妙曼的身形。  
杰克怀疑米歇尔从来没把他当成一个男人。  
毕竟米歇尔是他的性启蒙者，小时候她教授他生理知识，青少年时他发现自己的不同寻常唯一的求助对象也是米歇尔。  
那时候她告诉他那没关系，带他去同性恋酒吧。  
棕色头发的公主把长卷发扎起来盘在棒球帽里，束紧胸穿上男装，稍微化了妆让五官变得硬朗，无所顾忌地释放出眉宇间的锋芒，看起来比青涩的杰克更具有英俊傲岸的男性魅力。  
那天晚上，在激情喧嚣的酒吧，是米歇尔第一次吻他……的嘴唇。  
那是杰克的第一个吻。  
后来有无数次在酒与性中堕落得自己都不堪忍受、因而越加恨米歇尔时，杰克都想，如果米歇尔是他的哥哥而不是姐姐就好了，继承权上完全不会有任何争议，米歇尔用不着防备他、毁掉他，他也用不着生出任何野心。  
换好了衣服，在浴室洗漱完，米歇尔出门之前，按着杰克的肩膀，俯身隔着被子吻了一下他的头发：“好好休息，杰克。”  
杰克一声不吭，攥紧了指缝间的被子，他知道米歇尔又要出去管理她的王国了。从很久以前杰克面对祖国基利波的时候，就已经认为这是姐姐米歇尔，而不是国王塞拉斯的国度。  
他闭上眼睛，这个念头并不是第一次在他心里浮起。  
米歇尔最美丽的时候，会是头戴王冠，被蝴蝶环绕的时候吧。 

杰克·本杰明和他双生姐姐米歇尔·本杰明从小关系就不好，遗憾的是除了他自己没一个人这么觉得。  
他知道爸爸看不起他，妈妈总忽视他，这一切的原因，就是他们有一个如此优秀的女儿，米歇尔。  
在她的成人生日宴会上，她让全国每个人都记住她的名字。然而哪怕在上帝面前，她有资格发下那誓言，自从高中起，她就加入民间团体进行一系列政治呼求，关注弱势全体，大学毕业后她加入政府工作，现在她也是内阁大臣之一，每个人都相信这不是出于她父亲的偏爱。  
而国王的儿子，著名的一事无成的花花公子，杰克，传言他和他姐姐唯一相似的地方就是漂亮的脸。  
这倒是事实，哪怕杰克自己也不觉得他和米歇尔有什么相似的地方。  
米歇尔颠倒是非、混淆黑白、偷天换日、拆东补西、党同伐异的手段他一样也不会。  
这位美丽圣洁的公主做这些让国民信仰破灭的事时也从来不避开他，杰克是从米歇尔身上才看到什么叫一个政客。  
但她总能得到好结果。  
哪怕是以罪恶之种，她也能用以种出美丽之花，所以她的幕僚团们从另一种与国民截然相反的角度信仰她。  
他们全都是在米歇尔的光辉下，不会有人知道杰克在米歇尔的阴影中是什么心情。  
基本上没有人不把杰克视为米歇尔的弱点与污点，就连杰克自己都……这么觉得，吻米歇尔的时候他会有一种玷污她的快意。  
他知道他和米歇尔的关系不算正常，却乐于维持，甚至时不时找借口试探般更进一步，背德的冲动与诱惑就像心中黑暗深处蛰伏的凶兽。  
不是他的存在，而是他和米歇尔的关系才是真正的弱点与污点，或许有一天杰克再也忍受不了米歇尔的压力，会释放出来与她同归于尽。  
旁人都以为王子情愿在酒精和裙摆中荒废人生，但杰克其实甚至更喜欢烽火连天的战场，那里有他的部下和手足，有他的敌人，有他的任务，一切都简单明确。  
在夏伊洛，在皇宫，事情是混沌而暧昧的，杰克无数次觉得生活如此艰难，他无法呼吸，没有半点立足之地。  
有谁知道他的一切放纵和荒唐都是试图挽救他自己，争取他的生存权。  
哪怕痛恨自己的软弱，杰克也确实想过，米歇尔如果不想他挡路，为什么不像蒙蔽别人一样蒙蔽他，像操纵别人一样操纵他。  
如果她那么做了，杰克和其他任何人一样不会察觉。米歇尔周围所有的人都服从她，哪怕很多人自以为不是这样，她有各种各样的手段牵引人完成她的吩咐、按照她的意志行事还让人无从自知。  
杰克不明白为什么她只对自己这么残酷直接。 

被迦特俘虏，是杰克此生最接近死亡的一次，他无从思考死亡与生命的意义，那时候他头受了伤，大部分时候都在昏迷，醒来已经被救回国。  
睁开眼睛，杰克看到的仍旧是米歇尔的脸。  
她趴在他的病床边，握着他的手安睡，面容上有挥之不去的憔悴，因为这份憔悴而如此楚楚动人。  
杰克没有动也没有出声，他想起小时候，他无数次这样在米歇尔的病床边睡着。  
哪怕他那个时候心不甘情不愿也无法反抗米歇尔。这对姐弟中，米歇尔总是掌控者。  
或者说，她虚弱的时候更能轻而易举地指挥他：  
“杰克，给我读书。”  
“杰克，给我倒水。”  
“杰克，给我弹支曲子。”  
杰克默默看着米歇尔，随着这些记忆涌起的是不甘心。  
他清楚他的死亡不会引起举国哀掉，他不是被敬爱的储君也不是唯一的王位继承人，米歇尔花费了半辈子打压他、抹消他的影响力，他一死米歇尔连这道功夫都省了。  
杰克仰起头，闭上眼睛，紧紧抿住嘴唇，牙齿在口腔中咬紧。  
如果他就这么死了，无论作为米歇尔的污点还是障碍从此消失在世界上，那么他的一生到底算什么？一个笑话吗？  
清清楚楚地让杰克认识到，他在世人眼中的确如此的，是随着出院证明到来的法庭传票。  
他将在军事法庭上被审判，讯问这场导致他被俘的战败是否源于他的失误。  
杰克向父亲求情，向母亲求助，都没有得到回应，父亲甚至不愿见他，母亲只用空洞的话安慰他，他仅剩下、也是最不愿意的请求对象，只有米歇尔。 

不想见到米歇尔时，杰克觉得她无所不在，想找米歇尔，杰克却发现几乎见不到她，米歇尔一直都很忙碌。  
等了几天杰克才在那个为救了他的大卫•谢夫德举办的宴会上找到空档与米歇尔说话。  
国王讲话时杰克一直盯着米歇尔，而国王一讲完，米歇尔就和她身边的大臣顺势聊起天，杰克上前把一杯酒塞到米歇尔手里，然后径直把她拉走。  
米歇尔无奈又纵容地笑：“杰克？我还有事要做。”  
就是这个笑容让世人她相信她有多宠爱她的弟弟，杰克厌恶地瞥了她一眼：“在宴会上？”  
米歇尔回答：“全国第二大慈善家要搬到夏伊洛定居，我得和他……”  
杰克已经把她拉到休息室，一把抓住她的手腕举到她眼前：“那你的弟弟我呢？”  
离开宴厅让米歇尔的姿态放松了些，不再脊背挺得比直，仅这点微小的改变就让她温柔可亲的女神姿态悄然隐去，整个人散发出漫不经心的慵懒：“你有话跟我说？”  
“庭审。”这个笑容让杰克如鲠在喉，他认定米歇尔根本什么都知道，包括他走投无路的境地，恨恨地说，“你得帮我，你知道那不是我的责任！”  
米歇尔懒洋洋地看着杰克，眸子微微眯着，语气仍然充分具有温柔耐心：“我知道，不是你的责任。”  
她了然于心的态度让杰克更加愤慨：“但你什么都不说，就这么让他们污蔑我！”  
“是吗，”米歇尔微微侧头，让刘海滑到肩后，“我的名誉很珍贵，没看到证据我不能说空口无凭的话。”  
“所以看着你弟弟上军事法庭？”自从被营救回国，杰克从来没觉得自己的处境如此可悲与可笑，焦虑和愤懑让他脱口而出：“我知道你从小就一直恨我——”  
这句话出口的时刻他感到一丝恐惧，他和米歇尔终于就连表面上的和平都维持不下去了，在这一句话之前他还丝毫没想到走到这个地步，但紧接着解脱和一种莫名的振奋涌了上来。  
米歇尔吃了一惊：“不，我爱你。”  
杰克哑口无言，瞪视着她，思绪仿佛一瞬间被抽干，很难说哪一点对杰克的震撼更大，米歇尔说她爱他还是她把这句话这么自然而然、平静流畅地说出来，就好像它是真相。  
短暂的情绪空白后，对这句话最直观的反应终于诞生，那是愤怒，狂怒像刀子反复在心脏搅动，杰克咬着牙说：“爱？你把那叫做爱？你用尽一切方法欺压我、侮辱我，用你的完美无瑕把我衬托成一个可笑的小丑……”  
米歇尔走到靠墙的扶手椅旁，悠然坐下，抬头看向她弟弟：“不，我爱你，但你对我没有那么重的份量。”她把酒杯搁在扶手上，“你不懂，我表现得完美无瑕是因为我需要……人人都爱我。”  
这就是米歇尔在杰克面前一贯的作风，高高在上、残酷直接、冷漠蔑视。  
如此熟悉的姿态反而让杰克失去了愤怒的力气，杰克走到和她间隔一个的座位前，把自己摔进扶手椅里：“人人都爱你。民众有多崇拜你就有多嘲笑我，爸妈有多称赞你就有多以我为耻，他们唯一遗憾的只有你不是男性，否则一切都完美了。”  
米歇尔轻描淡写地说：“他们用不着为此遗憾。”  
杰克看向她，突然伸手拿过那杯酒一饮而尽，冷冷地说：“你想当女王。”  
米歇尔很坦然：“对，不是作为国王的妻子，就是女王。”  
这个话题从来没有如此清晰地摆在杰克和米歇尔面前，横在他们之间的沟鸿的存在感也从来没有如此明确。  
她终于说出来了，杰克此刻只感到厌倦和疲惫，轻声喃喃：“是啊，这才是原因……”  
米歇尔轻松地说：“理所当然啊，我是长女，我是第一顺位继承人，弟弟，谁叫我们亲爱的妈妈在努力推动君主制的时候忘记注明男性继承人的继承权在女性之前了。”  
她微微一笑：“别告诉我你从来没想过我会成为女王。”  
杰克越发压低声音：“我想过，我想过这就是你为什么要毁掉我……”  
对他的话米歇尔只报以莫名其妙的笑声：“你这个傻瓜。”  
杰克霍然抬头，羞恼交加地盯着她，米歇尔温柔地微笑：“我没有毁掉你，杰克。你从来不知道，但我一直知道你爱我，你永远都在我的光芒下是因为你舍不得离开我，你没有朋友和恋人是因为你把遇到的每一个人都和我比较然后觉得他们没有我好。”  
这话荒唐到让杰克怀疑他的耳朵，然后他觉得，终于来了，米歇尔终于把她颠倒黑白的本事用在他身上了。  
米歇尔看着他，柔和地叹了口气：“你不相信我。”  
杰克吃惊于米歇尔看起来没试图做更多努力和辩解，怀着巨大的被轻视的怒火和十足的荒谬感，他皱起眉，轻轻抬了抬下巴：“你……你就对我编这种谎话……我们相爱？”  
米歇尔苦恼地摇了摇头，“我要怎么向你证明？亲爱的，如果我不争取也不会是你——这个够吗？”  
杰克觉得他的心脏一阵紧缩，如坠冰窟，如果米歇尔想证明的是世上除了她根本没有人爱杰克，哪怕是假装的欺骗，她无疑成功了。拜她所赐，这是事实，所有人都忙着爱米歇尔了，杰克根本就什么也不是。  
“不不，我不是这个意思，”米歇尔几乎叹息地说，她一眼就看出杰克在想什么，目光饱含怜惜，话语温柔又残酷：“你不是爸爸唯一的儿子。”  
杰克几乎跳起来：“什么！？”  
米歇尔语调相当悠闲甜美，仿佛在描述某个她经手的慈善事业中的某个孩子：“他还很年轻，很年幼，但他那么聪明、纯洁、可爱，每次见到爸爸都甜甜地喊他爹地……”  
杰克越过那个空位抓住米歇尔的椅子扶手：“等等，等等，你说爸爸有个私生子！？”  
米歇尔肯定：“嗯哼。”  
杰克跌回椅子里，他从不会怀疑她姐姐，因为她就是无所不能，但他不敢相信她早就知道然后把秘密保守得这么好：“……你什么时候知道的？”  
米歇尔露出一个毫无胜利意味的理所当然的表情：“从他还在他妈妈肚子里。”  
杰克怀疑地在米歇尔脸上巡视，几乎想冷笑，米歇尔如果丝毫不在意父亲出轨，只能说明她根本没有父母爱着她那样爱他们，这样想的时候杰克竭力把他想要也得不到父母的宠爱这个事实造成的刺痛忽略掉。  
塞拉斯另有爱子给杰克造成的打击足够他失魂落魄了，哪怕他从来没有得到塞拉斯给他的爱，但他从未真正相信那不存在并且一直在争取。  
可是这是在米歇尔面前，从过去到现在，米歇尔在他面前就能夺去他一切注意力。  
米歇尔显然很清楚这点，比杰克本人清楚多了，她轻轻咬唇，和杰克做这个动作时的神情几乎一模一样，含着一点炫耀和轻佻，又奇异地让人觉得委屈和怜惜：“那就是原因，爸爸不关心你，妈妈关心你但是不理解你。”  
杰克读出言外之意，反问：“你就能吗？”  
米歇尔自然点头：“我理解。你根本不渴望王位，杰克，你要是有那么一丁点打从心底渴望权力，就不会到这个年纪还一事无成、混迹欢场，唯一为自己赢得的名号就是派对王子，你只不过渴望被认同，被关注，被重视。”  
杰克沉默地注视米歇尔，紧紧抿着唇，仿佛如此就能抵御被一点点剥开的狼狈感，米歇尔的低语像轻柔的利刃：“你很不忿明明我总在欺负你但所有人都认为我们关系很好，对不对？那是你自己造成的，你没发现你看上去多爱我：唯独听我的话、唯独亲近我。你以为的我恨你的方式，让你觉得前所未有的被重视、被关注、被认同。”  
那把温柔的小刀终于戳到了杰克的咽喉上，他很久以前就觉得皇宫是一个泥沼，现在终于眼睁睁看着自己下沉到被没顶。  
如果——如果米歇尔说的都是真的，那么杰克就是她眼睛底下这么多年来最大的一个笑话，半响杰克才拾回话语能力，从刺痛的喉咙中挤出话语：“我懂了，我的确没有我想象的对你来说那么重要。”  
米歇尔再一次否认：“不，你是对我最重要的人，我说的你没有那么重的份量是指对我的威胁方面。我从来都不认为你是皇位的有力竞争者。如果你想争权夺势，你会怎么做？伤害别人然后伤害自己，你并不是真正的恶人，做不成恶人，能够夺取皇位的，是不会因为伤害别人而伤害到自己的人。”  
杰克轻声说：“比如你。”  
米歇尔平静地说：“比如我。”  
杰克追问道：“那他呢？我们父亲的那个私生子？”  
“好在他有个致命的缺陷，他身体太差。你也有个致命的缺陷，杰克，你喜欢男人。”米歇尔拿着空了的酒杯，举杯敬他：“你爱上他了吗？”  
杰克茫然：“谁？”  
米歇尔相当顺口地说：“我们的英雄，救了你命的那个。”  
杰克怒气冲冲地眯起眼睛：“你在跟我开玩笑？”  
米歇尔瞧着他：“没有啊，因为对他你显得很反常，看，他身上的光彩越多，就反衬得被俘、被救的你越失败，按照你的性格不是该很讨厌他吗？”  
杰克哑然了一会儿：“我没注意到，”他悻悻地说，“跟你比起来他一点儿都不可恶。”这倒是真的，他太习惯于被米歇尔反衬了，但这个念头的出现却叫他感到一阵厌恶，米歇尔是他的长姐，是全国的女神，那个不知道从哪儿冒出来的士兵算什么？  
如果不是因为这个那就还有别的原因，顺着思绪那个理由从脑海中浮起：“我以为你真的很恨我，知道我死了只会欢呼雀跃，我一想到他使你免于这种愉快就觉得他看起来真是顺眼。”  
杰克没发现，他已经承认了米歇尔一直爱着他。  
米歇尔微微歪头，把酒杯放回扶手上，说：“那么你的确该感谢他，亲爱的弟弟。除了我之外没有人会为你哭泣，可即使我也不会为你哭一辈子，过上几年你就会被彻底忘却，他让你免于这种命运，你应该好好感谢他，但是，”她的眼神突然锐利，“不要爱上他。”  
米歇尔描述的前景让杰克不寒而栗，但那也不是杰克对谢夫德心生好感的理由，杰克没好气又不耐烦地说：“我没那个打算。”想到自己本来就没剩多少的名誉成为谢夫德的踏脚石，杰克就讨厌他得要命。  
米歇尔恢复了散漫的微笑，杰克突然觉得有什么不同寻常之处，米歇尔从来没关心过他的男伴——  
他的思绪被打断，米歇尔开口道，“庭审，”她说，“我会解决的，我不会让任何人伤害你。”  
杰克没法对此心怀感激，如果这是个承诺，米歇尔的确做到了，在她的羽翼下所有人都不屑于去伤害他。  
然后米歇尔说：“过来，吻我的手，杰克。”  
它们突然回来了，被接二连三的意外所冲击的长久的压抑、悲哀的绝望、对米歇尔的恨意，统统都回来了，以一种更加残酷和嘲弄的方式——  
他的一切痛苦都是因为被爱。  
它沉甸甸地堵在胸口，比恨更沉重，比死更沉重，那就是杰克从他的双生姐姐那里得到的爱的重量。  
杰克无声地咬着牙，他走过去，单膝跪下，仰头看着米歇尔的脸，然后突然直起身上半身，撑着扶手冲上去吻她，咬着她的嘴唇允吸。  
他和米歇尔之间有过各种各样的吻，激情热辣的、轻如点水的、温情脉脉的、漫不经心的、醉醺醺的、冷冰冰的，如此饱含着怒和恨的是第一次。  
米歇尔碰掉了酒杯，滚落在地毯上，她没有丝毫抗拒，回吻着他，好像纵容闹脾气的小男孩一般，直到他们分开。  
杰克低喘着站起来，米歇尔的嘴唇稍肿，那份红艳更让她美丽夺目，她还是那么自然优雅、从容不迫，她把手肘搁在扶手上，扶着脸颊，用她对杰克一贯的颐指气使的语气说：“弹支曲子吧，弟弟。”  
杰克瞥了她一眼，走过去坐下，抬手抚摸过琴盖，他了解米歇尔的一切喜好，颜色、食物、服装，当然也包括音乐。  
他开始弹奏。  
一曲弹完，米歇尔走过去，杰克仰头，自然地去承受一个吻。  
米歇尔的吻落在唇上时，杰克突然灵光一闪，先前一闪而逝的那个念头重新浮现，而且清晰起来。  
姐姐从来没有关心过他的男伴，因为这是第一次不止关于性，还关于爱。  
他以前从来没以为这种吻中有什么意义。  
可是现在，它有了，或者杰克为它找到了。  
米歇尔怎么能——怎么敢以为压迫他那么多年后一句我爱你就全身而退，杰克不能容许，他想要报复米歇尔，报复她对他的控制和自以为是的了解。  
他决定想办法勾引他姐姐。  
杰克因为报复的快感和因为悖德的刺激而兴奋。  
既然米歇尔说爱他，就真的来爱他吧。  
他想要被爱，有什么不对吗？ 

对错且不论，这个目标很难达到。  
杰克一直都这么认为，米歇尔从来没把他当成一个男人。  
但其中不是全然没有好处，米歇尔对他太亲昵了，毫无避讳，远胜正常姐弟的密切。  
全心全意在朝着这个目标奋斗的杰克至少看起来更乖顺了，也让他忽略很多别的事，或者说全部别的事。  
直到被派遣去敌国迦特境内执行秘密任务，杰克才想起大卫•谢夫德这号人，虽然很讨厌他，但战场可算杰克最后一块净土，所以杰克勉为其难地跟他配合而没找任何麻烦。  
他们抓捕到的恐怖分子头领信奉着一个很有意思的理论，他想建立乌托邦，用反对者的血肉，直到剩下来的都是兄弟。  
杰克居高临下地用枪指着他，毫不动摇地回答：“我们是亚当和夏娃的孩子，本来就都是兄弟姐妹。”  
除了米歇尔没人能让他动摇。  
这两句对答甚至让他兴奋起来，好像他不可言说的罪孽找到一个开脱的渠道，如果所有人本来就都是兄弟姐妹，没有一对爱人不是在和自己的兄弟姐妹在一起，那他和米歇尔也不算什么了。  
成年之后第一次，他迫不及待地想回到夏伊洛，想见到米歇尔。 

有惊无险地结束任务回到皇宫，杰克才知道夏伊洛中爆发了瘟疫，米歇尔正在隔离室，她是最后一个待确诊的病人。  
多么米歇尔的作法，以身作则，屈尊涉险，奉献与牺牲。  
镜头对着隔离室，全国直播着孤堡中的公主，每一个国民都在为她祈祷，除了杰克。  
和小时候一样，他没有半点认为米歇尔会死。  
杰克都懒得看直播，回房间休息之前，信心十足地安慰母亲：“米歇尔会回到我身边的。”他甚至没注意到他说的并不是我们身边。  
米歇尔说杰克自己让所有人都认为他爱她，其实不对，有一个人从未相信他们姐弟之间的感情。  
擦肩而过的时候，塞拉斯在杰克耳边压低声音，冰冷地命令：“为你姐姐祈祷。就算她死了她的一切也不会是你的。”  
来自父亲的声音沉重得如同诅咒。杰克突然被一种战栗攥住了。  
他从来不觉得米歇尔会死，塞拉斯的话却突然指明了那个可能。  
如果她死去，如果她死去。  
杰克的呼吸急促起来，他甚至不知道自己在渴望还是惧怕这个可能。  
他不知道自己怎么走回房间，没有开灯，摸索着想打开电视才发现这是米歇尔的房间。  
杰克放弃了，跌坐在床沿。  
多么可悲，他们是同胎出生的姐弟，曾在母体中互相拥抱，那么漫长的时间里却用互相憎恨的方法来诠释爱。  
不对，按照米歇尔的说法，她从来没有恨过他。  
或许杰克恨的就是这一点，她为什么不肯好好爱他？  
只要米歇尔爱杰克，杰克一定会成为她爱情的俘虏，她却不愿对杰克施展她的魅力，她争取每一个人的支持和爱，却好像从来不在乎他，永远在伤害和欺辱他。  
除非她的爱就是压迫和摧毁，就是控制欲和独占欲。  
杰克用酒和性当做救命稻草想要挣脱，甚至在硝烟弥漫的战场上用死亡麻木自己，那都没用，双生子之间有着强烈的羁绊，无论离得多远他都忍不住回到米歇尔身边。  
杰克一个人在黑暗中红了眼圈。  
他想要勾引米歇尔，那不是复仇，是拼死挣扎，在米歇尔毫无缝隙的强权统治下，不爱米歇尔，杰克就没法呼吸。  
塞拉斯看向他冰冷刻骨的眼神让他毫不怀疑，如果用他的命能换米歇尔的命，父亲一定会这么做的。  
杰克不会愿意，他只会想和米歇尔一起死，他相信米歇尔肯定也是这么想，她难道会把王国留给他独享吗？死之前一定会拖他一起下地狱。当然更可能的是她根本没有想过，从来不认为自己会英年早逝。  
米歇尔如果想控制杰克，不会容许他用死亡来逃跑，死也不会放过他。 

被上帝眷顾的公主安然无恙地从医院离开，迎接她的家人里并没有出现王子。米歇尔回到房间，毫不意外地看见黑暗中的人影，杰克没开灯地坐在床沿。  
她也没有打开灯，只是关上门走过去，杰克没有看向她，说：“我不希望你死。”  
米歇尔安然地说：“我知道。”  
杰克丢盔弃甲，全然投降，近乎绝望地问：“为什么你不肯好好爱我？只要你对我好，我也会敬若神明的爱你……你办得到！”  
米歇尔回答：“我从来不想控制你。”  
她走到杰克身边，轻轻抚摸他的脖颈和脸颊，“你自己选择了，杰克，你选择留在我身边。”  
她悄然蛊惑：“告诉我，你的愿望……心里最深的。”  
杰克自暴自弃地吐露真实的愿望：“爱我，姐姐。”  
那是罪恶的种子，被相同的血脉浇灌，在痛苦的土壤中生长，杰克一直死死摁着它，为了仅剩的自我深埋。  
现在杰克终于把种子交到米歇尔手中。  
米歇尔低头吻他，把他推倒在床上。  
杰克并非对女性毫无经验，为了掩盖性向他勾搭过无数女人，一切过程都像例行公事，他从其中感觉不到热情和兴奋，也毫无留恋与回味。  
但他们都不是米歇尔，抚摸过她光滑柔嫩的皮肤，强烈的负罪感和爱欲将他烧灼，爱就像恨一般刺痛他。  
自从离开母体后他们再一次如此毫无保留地紧密相依，杰克没做防护措施，因为年少时那场病米歇尔早已失去生育能力，那曾经也是杰克仍有机会的原因之一。  
躺在他身下时米歇尔抬手捧着他的脸：“你不哭吗，杰克？”  
杰克已经快把嘴唇咬出血了，忽然的，就像米歇尔的话是一句解禁口令，杰克的眼泪毫无预兆地滚下，他开始无声地哭泣，亲吻的时候泪珠落在米歇尔脸上。  
他不知道就算此时米歇尔也在操控他，还是只是米歇尔太了解他，没关系，此刻他不愿意去想，这是此生第一次，他的心被米歇尔填满的时候，他完全不去想米歇尔。  
杰克一直在哭。 

此夜之后他们的关系有了翻天覆地的转变，倒不是说杰克和米歇尔躺在一张床上的时候不再是纯睡觉，也不是他们会逮着机会大白天偷情，而是杰克绝迹于酒吧夜店，并在米歇尔的幕僚团中获得了一个职位。  
他换了一种方式来挥霍和索取米歇尔的爱，权力，因为他过去没有要求过，所以他从来不知道米歇尔不介意和他分享这个。  
因为她是如此傲慢、如此自信，所有权柄都属于她，分享权柄的杰克也属于她。  
此时杰克也有这个自信了，既然米歇尔毫不客气地攫取了他全部的感情，那么米歇尔怎么来爱他都是理所应当。  
杰克终于明白的确有一种爱可以如此残酷。  
在他们像婴儿一样赤身裸体互相纠缠，羊水一般的黑暗中他把米歇尔吞吃殆尽的时候，和他过去恨她的时候感觉是很像的；在光天化日的皇宫里他们眼神交流，众人的视线中他渴望米歇尔的时候，和他过去因为她而痛苦的感觉是很像的。  
沉重的、沉重的罪孽，反而让杰克得到了意想不到的解脱，仿若彻底展开最后一道枷锁后就无所桎梏。  
杰克想过，他并不是摆脱了束缚与压迫，而是已经彻底堕落到无药可救，但没关系，再怎么深的深渊，米歇尔都和他在一起。  
在米歇尔身边无论有着怎样的痛苦，他都没有觉得孤独过。 

对于真正在做事的人而言权力不是可以轻松享受的东西，杰克在分担米歇尔权柄的同时不可避免地分担了她的责任，塞拉斯出乎杰克意料的对他表达了一点赞赏，然后杰克才恍然，塞拉斯等待此时也很久了。  
全心全意地爱护期待着女儿，所以塞拉斯早就在等待她收服她的兄弟。母亲宠溺他，姐姐放纵他，父亲一直在忍耐他。  
明白这点后杰克没有以往失落痛苦的心情，只感到疲惫和讽刺，父亲从来没有了解过他的儿女，米歇尔不是他的继承者，而是这个国家的殉道者，杰克也不是他所堤防的野心家。  
偶尔夜半醒来，看着身旁熟睡的米歇尔，杰克会突发奇想，如果他此刻拿一把枪杀掉米歇尔，不会有任何人能阻止他，从以前到现在米歇尔都对他不设防。  
现在杰克完全不想米歇尔死去，曾经强烈希望米歇尔从他生活中消失的的念头早已不见，但以前无论有过多少机会杰克从来没想过除掉米歇尔，塞拉斯的话仿佛打开杰克精神世界的一道门，正因为如此杰克越发对自己感到惧怕。  
米歇尔从来不会这样想，她不惧怕任何事更不会怕自己，比杰克坚强而坚定得多。甚至她好像永远从开始就能看到结束，她所做的任何事都是在最初就已经决定。  
跟米歇尔有了最亲密的接触后，杰克才明白：“你永远不会和别的男人做这个，对吗？”  
米歇尔回答：“对，男人和女人在我眼里一样，我将他们视为我的子民，我的孩子。”  
杰克问：“他呢？你的另一个弟弟？”  
米歇尔说：“他什么也不是。”  
杰克却固执地追问：“那孩子纯洁可爱对你毫无威胁，他也是你的弟弟，你为什么不爱他？”  
米歇尔凝视着杰克微笑：“你跟我一起从这世上诞生，杰克。”  
她环住杰克的脖颈，在他耳畔轻柔低语：“你是血就是我的血，你的骨就是我的骨，我的灵魂就在你身体里，你的……也是一样。”  
米歇尔说：“你是唯一的一个。”  
对她而言世界只有两个部分，她和杰克，以及其他所有人。  
即使已经愿意投身悖德的一切炼狱，杰克仍然对米歇尔的这一点不解并且敬畏：“为什么你……从来都不怕？”  
因为世上只有杰克能伤害米歇尔，而只要明白一点，他的任何行为都不会让她受伤——  
米歇尔说：“我爱你，所以我知道你一定是爱我的。” 

 

于2014.07.13


End file.
